


there’s nothing to be afraid of (even when the night changes)

by flustraaa



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Character Study (kinda), Fluff, Immortal Husbands, Introspective Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus Bane centric, Sleepy Alec Lightwood, Sleepy Magnus Bane, Sorry Not Sorry, Very light mentions of sad boi hour, as per usual, back on my misuse of hyphens, based off a tumble prompt, hehe husbands, it’s cute, self indulgent fic, theyre in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 07:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flustraaa/pseuds/flustraaa
Summary: based on the “it’s all different”  blurb by @laughingmagnus on tumblr.link: https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/my+birthday+present+to+me+is+immortal+husbands





	there’s nothing to be afraid of (even when the night changes)

**Author's Note:**

> i feel guilty for not updating as consistently/ much lately. this is an ‘i’m sorry’ present.
> 
> \+ if you can find @laughingmagnus’ ao3 if they even have one, pls lemme know so i can gift them this fic!!

And some things never change— it’s taken Magnus almost nine hundred years to learn this lesson. Yet, there’s still days like today in the dead of winter when he wonders if these moments are truth or hallucination. 

Moments like this wherein the gentle rumbles against his collarbones from his husbands light brush with slumber. It’s as endearing snores trail into restful breaths that Magnus allows himself just a matter of seconds feel this moment, the one of millions he’s spent in his past lives and the one that had begun just shy of two hundred years ago. 

To Magnus, this life will always be his favourite— for as long as he shall live. He lets his fingers trail— an invisible melody Alec had taught a life-time ago on their grand piano— over his other half’s sun-tanned skin. 

He reassures himself in delicate and utterly intimate motions that _yes_, this life is _all his_. The one he’s longed for an _eternity_ and _longer_. 

His lover shifts softly against his chest, lips parting enough to fan soft breaths across Magnus chest— sending a flurry of warmth up his spine and prickles down his limbs. 

Within an instant, he’s overcome by emotion— a watery chuckle falling from his lips. He finds himself pressing a tender kiss to his beloved’s temple, navy blue nails finding their way through raven curls. 

This elicits a sweet-tempered nuzzle from the— now immortal— touch-starved Shadowhunter. Soon, followed by the octopus-like enveloping of fair limbs around golden-caramel skin. A soft snuffle soon follows, accompanied by a contented and sleepy noise. 

“a’righ?” a bone weary, and deeply exhausted voice coos against the hollow of Magnus’ neck. 

Magnus glances down, finding two cerulean eyes trained on him already, dark eyebrows raised near his hairline, “Yeah.” 

The concerned eyebrows furrow into a frown, the owner clapping the lights on before propping himself on his elbows, wiping Magnus free of unwitting tears. 

“You’re tearing up, are you sure?” Alexander inquires softly, sitting fully and taking his husband’s— that word will never get old— hands, “_Transparency_, my love.” 

Magnus smiles, caressing a soft hand over Alec’s cheek— grin growing more prominent as Alec’s eyes slip to a close in a bout of comforted bliss. 

The silent moment is interrupted when Magnus’ hand is covered by one of Alec’s own, the question reinforced by only an apprehensive glance. 

“Everything is perfect, _Sayang_,” Magnus sussurates, pulling his personal koala back into his arms— who in response engulfs Magnus in warmth and strong arms. “I promise.” 

Alec nods, listening to his heartbeat for a few long seconds before heaving out a relieves breath, “_Aku Cinta Kamu_, Magnus Lightwood-Bane.” 

Magnus’ heart stutters in his chest— another thing that will never get old. 

And so he whispers back, “_Te Amo_, Alexander _Gideon_ Lightwood-Bane.”

Alec snorts quietly, shaking his head fondly. He presses a compassionate kiss to Magnus nose, then forehead. Finally, he finds the latter’s lips prior to nuzzling back down against Magnus clavicle— where he will no doubt slip back towards Magnus collar bones once he’s nodded off. 

It’s (un)predictable, their little life. 

And while everything has changed, Magnus realises— as sweet snuffles fill the silence, this— _them_, never will. 


End file.
